PBA 052
4:16:16 PM Canto: When last we left, you had met Utlan, an ancient silver dragon who you engaged in a bit of back and forth questioning. 4:17:09 PM Canto: You guys had left his floaty cloud-santuary. Val had stayed behind to ask his questions, leaving you back in the hallway to talk amongst yourselves for a few moments. 4:17:41 PM Janis: Janis shuffles in a bored fashion 4:19:55 PM Wynn: Thinking about your target, Janis? 4:20:58 PM Janis: Somewhat. I sort of realized I hadn't thought about him in a while. Just so much other stuff. 4:21:28 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "It has been an eventful couple of months." 4:22:25 PM Janis: You happy with your answer? 4:22:39 PM Wynn: No, but I expected as much. 4:22:56 PM Canto: Iskandar: I'm happy with mine. 4:23:07 PM Canto: Iskandar: It's a load off. I still have a hoard. 4:23:22 PM Canto: Iskandar: It's not here but I still have one. 4:23:39 PM Janis: Assuming it's fine by the time we get back. 4:23:45 PM Janis: You just know you have one now. 4:24:12 PM Canto: Iskandar: We're in the future, remember? 4:24:23 PM Aziz: I'm... unsure what to do with mine. He suggests I make an interdimensional portal... does that mean we should strand the pod room somewhere? And then we use the portal to get out? 4:24:26 PM Canto: Iskandar: If I have one now then I will have had one until now. 4:24:45 PM | Edited 4:24:47 PM Wynn: How would he know that though? 4:24:49 PM Canto: Iskandar: Maybe you'll learn something important while you're making it. 4:25:03 PM Aziz: Maybe... 4:26:09 PM Canto: Iskandar: He doesn't see the future, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't have any magic to see his 'here and now'. 4:28:30 PM Janis: ...time is confusing here. 4:28:48 PM Valerian: It's not that confusing, we're in the future. 4:28:51 PM Valerian: Valerian steps out. 4:28:58 PM Janis: Hi Val. 4:29:34 PM Canto: As soon as Val rejoins you, the door closes on the cloud sanctuary! leaving you back in the stone hallway. 4:30:22 PM Aziz: So I guess that's... it? Let's go back where we came from. 4:30:47 PM Canto: Iskandar looks at the door that closed! 4:30:53 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone. 4:31:14 PM Janis: ((24)) 4:31:17 PM Wynn: ((4.)) 4:31:32 PM Nilani: (( 17 )) 4:31:35 PM Valerian: ((3.)) 4:31:39 PM Valerian: Valerian is deep in thought, clearly. 4:31:54 PM Aziz: 22 4:33:10 PM | Edited 4:33:17 PM Canto: Okay. Everyone but Val and Wynn, who are too busy kissing or whatever, notices that the door that just closed is different than the door that opened onto the cloud sanctuary. The mosaic made up of multihued gemstones and precious metals is different. 4:33:28 PM Aziz: ...wait, didn't they say oracles, plural? 4:33:35 PM Aziz: Are we supposed to go see someone else now? 4:33:49 PM Janis: I guess we could try it. 4:33:54 PM Janis: Janis opens the door 4:33:54 PM Aziz: Aziz knocks on the door? 4:34:07 PM Valerian: Valerian seems to be fairly lost in thought! Absolutely no kissing, alas. 4:34:39 PM Canto: Well, if you go back the way you came to the large room, there was another door in that room as well. 4:35:13 PM Canto: So you can see if this is a different door, or go back the way you came. 4:35:22 PM Aziz: if it's a different door is my vote 4:35:26 PM Janis: ((I already kind of opened it)) 4:36:28 PM Canto: Well, when you touch it, it does open into a circular chamber about twenty feet in diameter. There's a shaft of bluish light coming in through a hole in the celing and shining down onto a slightly raised dais on the floor. 4:37:02 PM Aziz: That's different. 4:37:07 PM Aziz: Aziz goes in to investigate 4:37:13 PM Janis: Janis follows 4:37:15 PM Valerian: Yes. 4:37:21 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and follows. 4:37:22 PM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Wynn. 4:37:36 PM Canto: This room is similary decorated, lots of gems and mosaics. The most interesting feature, though, is that there's a large stylized dragon head up on the ceiling made of platinum. It looks like the shaft of light is coming out of its open mouth. 4:38:16 PM Aziz: Now, I have demonstrated a profound propensity to be stupid, so I am quite likely wrong. But isn't "platinum dragon" Bahamut's schtick? 4:38:27 PM Canto: Iskandar nods. "Yep." 4:38:43 PM Aziz: Well, I've seen enough bardic performances to know how this ends. 4:38:48 PM Aziz: Aziz goes and stands in the light. 4:38:58 PM Janis: Janis tears a piece of cloth from her cape and throws it into the light. 4:39:00 PM Canto: The ceiling is about twenty feet up. 4:39:09 PM Canto: Too late! Aziz steps into the light. 4:39:16 PM Canto: he vanishes. 4:39:23 PM Wynn: It-- 4:39:32 PM Janis: ...I'm gonna hope it's another teleport thing. 4:39:42 PM Janis: Janis closes her eyes and leaps into the light as well. 4:39:48 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone! After Janis disappears. 4:39:52 PM Wynn: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! 4:40:05 PM Valerian: .... where would I even start. 4:40:06 PM Wynn: ((7.)) 4:40:08 PM Canto: So, everone but Janis and Aziz. 4:40:14 PM Nilani: (( 15 )) 4:40:16 PM Valerian: ((7.)) 4:40:27 PM Nilani: Nilani just looks startled. 4:41:24 PM Wynn: ....if they survive this, remind me to talk to Janis about blindly following people... and Aziz about his sudden burst of confidence. 4:41:25 PM Valerian: We had better follow. 4:41:35 PM Valerian: If they'd wanted to kill us they could have done it much more easily than this. 4:41:37 PM Canto: Iskandar: Wait. 4:42:00 PM Canto: He approaches the dais and points out some writing carved into the floor of the dais. 4:42:27 PM Canto: It's not easy to see. 4:42:40 PM Canto: What with the light and all. 4:43:05 PM Canto: It's draconic writing! Who reads that? 4:43:11 PM Aziz: xD 4:43:20 PM Valerian: Valerian does. 4:43:21 PM Wynn: ((Not it)) 4:43:27 PM Nilani: I know draconic. 4:45:03 PM | Edited 4:45:36 PM Canto: It reads "Be tested by Bahamut's breath". And then "The Arena of Trials". 4:45:11 PM | Removed 4:45:28 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 4:45:32 PM Valerian: ... we can't let them do that alone. 4:45:41 PM Valerian: It says "Be tested by Bahamut's breath." 4:45:47 PM Valerian: "The Arena of Trials." 4:45:49 PM Valerian: Come on. 4:45:49 PM Wynn: ...great. 4:45:55 PM Wynn: Rescue it is. 4:46:00 PM Valerian: Valerian springs into the light! 4:46:04 PM Canto: poit 4:46:12 PM Canto: I assume the rest of you pass through. 4:46:16 PM Wynn: Wynn follows 4:46:19 PM Canto: poit 4:46:26 PM Nilani: Nilani cautiously steps into the light. 4:46:29 PM Canto: poit 4:46:38 PM Canto: And Isk follows. poit 4:46:52 PM Canto: K! Everyone roll Will saves. 4:47:08 PM Janis: ((20)) 4:47:41 PM Aziz: 22 4:47:47 PM Valerian: ((13)) 4:47:49 PM Wynn: ((24.)) 4:47:56 PM Nilani: (( 14 )) 4:48:34 PM Canto: Okay! You all poit into a room that looks much like the room you just left, but without the platinum statue in the ceiling and the shaft of light. 4:48:49 PM Aziz: Good of you to join us. 4:48:51 PM Wynn: What were you thinking? 4:49:00 PM Janis: Well, I was gonna test. 4:49:07 PM Janis: Then Aziz got ahead of me. 4:49:15 PM Aziz: Thinking if they wanted us dead, they've had multiple chances long before now. 4:49:50 PM Valerian: That's what I said. 4:50:02 PM Valerian: You do realize this is the Arena of Trials, right? 4:50:08 PM Aziz: Well, I do now. 4:50:10 PM Valerian: "Be tested by Bahamut's breath?" 4:50:12 PM Wynn: Just because they don't want to kill you immediately doesn't mean it's not dangerous. 4:50:25 PM Janis: ...well, his breath isn't that bad then. 4:50:30 PM Janis: I feel fine. 4:50:32 PM Aziz: I figured it was just another way up to talk to an oracle. They're apparently very overdramatic. 4:50:34 PM Valerian: So far. 4:50:42 PM Valerian: Valerian looks awfully tense for some reason! 4:51:12 PM Wynn: A little discussion before doing foolhardy things would be preferable. 4:51:16 PM Janis: ((8 sense motive on Val)) 4:51:26 PM Canto: Iskandar: They say that Bahamut's breath disintegrates only those with evil in their hearts. 4:51:52 PM Wynn: Then perhaps a more appropriate person would go first to ensure safety. 4:51:55 PM Janis: Guess it's good Kes stayed behind then. 4:52:05 PM Canto: Iskandar: Evil intentions, I mean. 4:52:16 PM Canto: Iskandar: Not negative energy. 4:52:19 PM Janis: ((To Wynn)) Wait. Are you saying I'm evil? 4:52:28 PM Valerian: Valerian is inscrutable as usual! But tense. 4:52:32 PM Wynn: What? 4:52:35 PM Canto: Iskandar: No, she's just saying that she's better than the rest of us. 4:52:41 PM Valerian: No, she's not. 4:52:44 PM Aziz: ...I'm a merchant, not a bureaucrat. My most evil intention is to make enough off my sales to sell more things. Since when was I a bad choice to go first? 4:52:49 PM Valerian: She's saying that it's her job to go first on things like that. 4:53:49 PM Janis: Why? Because you're big and strong? So what? 4:54:01 PM Janis: I can handle myself. These trials got nothing. 4:54:19 PM Canto: This room has a single door out of it. 4:54:30 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls and pulls her shield to her arm. 4:54:34 PM Aziz: Aziz knocks on the door, politely. 4:55:10 PM Valerian: ... it's her calling. And there is something to letting the person with armor on go first. 4:55:22 PM Janis: Janis walks up to the door 4:55:24 PM Canto: It opens! It's much darker down here. You see a hallway ahead of you with doors along the right side. 4:55:39 PM Valerian: ... or the person who can find traps. 4:55:39 PM Aziz: Yes. If she dies instantly to a lightning trap, the rest of us are hosed when the goblins come after it. If I die to a lightning trap, you all know there's a lightning trap, and she can still kill the goblins. 4:55:53 PM Valerian: You're not expendable either, Aziz. 4:55:54 PM Aziz: Aziz knocks on the first door on the right 4:55:58 PM Valerian: No one is expendable. 4:56:04 PM Canto: Roll reflex, Aziz. 4:56:20 PM Wynn: It's not about being expendable. 4:56:26 PM Aziz: 10. 4:56:34 PM Valerian: Not for you. 4:57:03 PM Canto: There's a blast of fire as Aziz touches the door! 4:57:20 PM Canto: He gets pretty singed. 4:57:28 PM Aziz: Aziz staggers for a bit, then coughs out some smoke 4:57:36 PM Aziz: ...well that was fun. 4:57:42 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls him back. 4:57:47 PM Wynn: Are you hurt? 4:57:55 PM Valerian: Holy... maybe Nilani and I should go first, actually. 4:58:05 PM Aziz: Not enough that whatsisface's magic stick can't fix it. 4:58:17 PM Aziz: Aziz burns two charges of his wand of Cure Moderate Wounds to patch himself up. 4:58:38 PM Janis: Is that a regular trap or a magic one? 4:58:48 PM Janis: Anyone here able to check? 4:59:03 PM Aziz: I can check magic traps. I think Nilani can as well. 4:59:11 PM Aziz: I just wasn't expecting it to be trapped. 4:59:16 PM Canto: The door looks like the rest of teh doors in this place, bejeweled and bestudded with precious metals. 4:59:31 PM Wynn: Did you think trials meant in a courtroom? 4:59:53 PM Janis: Nilani? Can you disarm it? 5:00:08 PM Nilani: I'll see what I can do. 5:00:09 PM Valerian: A courtroom might not be much better. 5:00:24 PM Nilani: It might already be discharged. 5:00:26 PM Canto: Roll search, Nilani! 5:00:39 PM Janis: I thought you'd like a courtroom. You're good at talking people into stuff, Val. 5:00:50 PM Valerian: I am, but it depends on the courtroom. 5:01:05 PM Valerian: Drow law, for example, begins with a presumption of guilt. 5:01:11 PM Nilani: (( 32 )) 5:01:24 PM Aziz: I figured the trials of a straightforward and honorable god like Bahamut meant an arena with something big and beefy, not a door that went bang. 5:01:45 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone! 5:01:56 PM Wynn: ((18)) 5:02:00 PM Janis: ((14)) 5:02:02 PM Aziz: fail, nat 1 5:02:15 PM Valerian: ((14.)) 5:02:26 PM Valerian: ((You don't crit fail or succeed on skill checks.)) 5:02:34 PM Aziz: 9 5:03:04 PM Canto: Everyone but Aziz, who is much more concerned with putting out his cloak, notices that the mosaics aren't just showing dragons and scalykind anymore. 5:03:12 PM Nilani: (( 15 )) 5:03:29 PM Aziz: Aziz happens to like that cloak. 5:03:44 PM Janis: ((Do we know what else is there?)) 5:04:54 PM Valerian: ... hm. 5:05:00 PM Valerian: Valerian peers at them. 5:05:08 PM Canto: All kinds of stuff, really. Armored humans fighting demons and monsters and undead. Dwarves and elves. At least that's what you can see from where you are, without wandering away from the group. 5:05:36 PM Valerian: ... undead. I hope it's not that. 5:05:56 PM Nilani: Yeah, this thing is still active. Hold on. 5:06:06 PM Janis: Janis gets a closer look at the mosaic ((K:N 25 on beasts in the picture)) 5:06:50 PM Nilani: (( 28 to disarm )) 5:07:25 PM Canto: There's a satisfying click as one of the large rubies comes out of the door and drops into Nilani's hand! 5:08:12 PM Aziz: I wish this place came with a manual. Are we supposed to complete it together, or is it individualized tests? 5:08:21 PM Wynn: We stick together. 5:08:41 PM Valerian: Yes. 5:08:43 PM Wynn: We probably weren't even supposed to be here. 5:09:16 PM Aziz: Considering the unearthly amount of power the oracles seem to possess, I doubt we'd be here if we weren't expected to be. 5:09:36 PM Aziz: It's not every schmo with a temple robe that can see into the past or build a pocket dimension of clouds. 5:09:39 PM Wynn: Yes because I'm sure they expected you to go into a room you weren't supposed to be in and jump into a portal without thought. 5:09:51 PM Aziz: Rooms we're not supposed to be in? Are locked. 5:09:55 PM Valerian: ... probably. Open the door. 5:10:07 PM Janis: Janis opens the door 5:10:20 PM Canto: Okay. I want everyone to roll a d20 and tell me the number. 5:10:24 PM Valerian: .... I meant Wynn. She's... the one wearing the armor. 5:10:36 PM Wynn: ((19.)) 5:10:38 PM Aziz: 18 5:10:42 PM Janis: ((18)) 5:13:37 PM | Edited 5:14:56 PM Canto: Okay! This door isn't as heavy as the others, it seems to be mostly made of wood, rather than stone. It opens up into a smallish room, again circular, with a domed ceiling and a single 10 foot tall statue in it, a figure wearing armor head to toe, holding aloft a mace and a shield. The interior of the room is not bedecked in precious gems, unlike the hallway, it's rather plain. the only light comes from a couple of braziers on either side of the statue. 5:14:11 PM Aziz: Alright. Make sure you don't get caught in the door when it slams shut behind us. 5:14:32 PM Wynn: Just let me go first. 5:14:57 PM Janis: .........................deal................. 5:14:59 PM Valerian: Right. 5:15:05 PM Wynn: Wynn shuts her visor and steps inside. 5:15:19 PM Valerian: Mace and shield. Is that Cuthbert? 5:15:33 PM Aziz: Debate it later. Everyone else inside before we get sealed out. 5:15:40 PM Aziz: Aziz follows, letting Wynn take the lead 5:15:46 PM Wynn: ((Are there any identifying marks?)) 5:15:46 PM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Wynn. 5:15:56 PM Canto: Nope! 5:16:11 PM Wynn: Could be. Could just be someone who favors the mace. 5:16:24 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to follow. 5:16:46 PM Wynn: Although the fact that it is far less sparkly than the rest does speak to the Saint's sensibilities. 5:16:46 PM Canto: The door does not slam shut on anyone. 5:16:48 PM Janis: Janis follows 5:17:07 PM Janis: I'm guessing this is gonna be a fight. 5:17:23 PM Aziz: If it's not a fight, I owe you my shiniest gold piece. 5:17:56 PM Wynn: Wynn looks around the room, moving into it if necessary. 5:18:06 PM Aziz: Wynn, hold up a sec. Come here. 5:18:24 PM Aziz: Remember that time in the paladin's dungeon? Let me put some spells on your armor. 5:18:41 PM Valerian: A lot of people aren't into sparkles. 5:18:44 PM Wynn: ......what are the odds that we wind up fighting our own clothing again? 5:19:00 PM Wynn: Wynn stands next to Aziz. 5:19:05 PM Janis: ...I missed something weird here, didn't I? 5:19:34 PM Valerian: If we do, I'm weaving a blindfold of Janis's hair and making her wear it. 5:20:06 PM Janis: ...how do you even blindfold hair? 5:20:14 PM Aziz: Carefully. 5:20:29 PM Aziz: Aziz is casting. This takes about a minute per spell... and a lot of chalk. 5:20:37 PM Canto: Against all odds, the statue does not lumber to life. 5:20:57 PM | Edited 5:26:22 PM Valerian: She doesn't need to see this. ... and that's an interesting method, is that a Markov Wheel? 5:21:45 PM Janis: ........................ 5:21:52 PM Janis: Janis fires an arrow at the statue 5:21:57 PM Wynn: JANIS. 5:22:03 PM Canto: plink 5:22:10 PM Canto: The statue does not dodge. 5:22:15 PM Canto: nothing happens. 5:22:23 PM Janis: .......................huh....... 5:22:26 PM Nilani: Nilani jumps at the noise. 5:22:41 PM Janis: ...maybe we're not supposed to fight the statue. 5:23:04 PM Wynn: ....MAYBE we're not supposed to fight anything. Maybe we should just find the exit and go back to Nation. 5:23:12 PM Aziz: Aziz finishes engraving his spells 5:23:16 PM Wynn: MAYBE we should STOP shooting everything in sight. 5:23:25 PM Janis: I waited first! 5:23:34 PM Wynn: Waited for what? 5:23:47 PM Janis: To see if it would attack us, first. 5:23:49 PM Aziz: ....well, whatever we find in the next ten to twenty minutes isn't going to want to tangle with you, anyway. 5:23:53 PM Janis: It's not like I just jumped in. 5:25:02 PM Janis: Also, we already crossed the light thingy. At this point, I think we're facing all the trials stuff. 5:25:29 PM Canto: Roll notice! 5:25:33 PM Canto: Everybody. 5:25:44 PM Janis: ((21)) 5:25:46 PM Aziz: are getting me back for good rolls earlier. 10. 5:25:51 PM Wynn: ((17.)) 5:26:16 PM Wynn: I followed you two in here to keep you safe and get you home. If we don't HAVE to participate, we won't. 5:26:21 PM Aziz: Aziz is still touching off a last few runes on Wynn's armor. And shield. 5:26:36 PM Janis: .........why not? 5:26:38 PM Valerian: I generally prefer nonviolent solutions. 5:26:48 PM Wynn: Because it's not necessary. 5:26:57 PM Nilani: (( 20 )) 5:27:05 PM Wynn: I don't want to lose any crew members. 5:27:39 PM Aziz: We're already here. Bahamut is willing to let us attempt his trials. Nobody's died yet, nothing we've faced has been so blatantly overpowering that we know we're clearly outmatched. I'd like to see it through. 5:27:49 PM Aziz: ...kinda wish I could have brought Magnus, though. 5:28:10 PM Janis: Janis points to her hawk "I've got Mask here" 5:28:17 PM Janis: That's something. 5:29:27 PM Canto: Iskandar: Utlan said something about divinities watching us and wanting to help us. To make sure that Nation didn't deliver all the souls to whoever's collecting them. 5:30:06 PM Aziz: ...plus, it's doing something. I'm tired of sitting on Nation, waiting to die, trying to do things and having them all explode on me. As soon as I get back to the ship I have to bury my nose in a book and learn how to cast portal spells probably way outside my magical ken. Let me do something before I consign myself to that librarical hell. 5:31:25 PM Wynn: Believe me. I understand cabin fever. Just don't be so eager that you get yourself killed for nothing. 5:31:41 PM Canto: Most of you notice that the statue, suddenly, has its visor up. You didn't notice it move. 5:31:54 PM Janis: Janis jumps back 5:32:00 PM Janis: Ok...that's not good. 5:32:02 PM Aziz: Aziz salutes the statue respectfully 5:32:32 PM Wynn: Wynn raises her visor (and looks really pissed underneath) 5:33:04 PM Valerian: ... all right, let's look for a way out or something. 5:33:27 PM Aziz: Aziz attempts to address the statue. "Just out of curiosity, do you speak?" 5:33:34 PM Canto: No response! 5:33:40 PM Nilani: Nilani keeps eyeing the statue cautiously. 5:33:40 PM Janis: Sorry for shooting at you! 5:33:50 PM Janis: I didn't mean anything by it. 5:33:55 PM Aziz: Aziz examines the statue. 19 on Search 5:34:09 PM Canto: The face under the visor is vaguely feminine. It's not a statue with ton of detail or anything, it's fairly abstract. 5:34:37 PM Janis: ...wait a minute. 5:34:42 PM Janis: Janis approaches 5:35:23 PM Aziz: There's a button back here. Nilani, come up here and help me check it for traps. 5:35:35 PM Aziz: Aziz points somewhere behind the pedestal the statue is on 5:36:01 PM Nilani: Nilani nods and strides over. 5:36:05 PM Janis: Janis walks up to the statue and looks in at the face ((28 search)) 5:36:11 PM Valerian: ... maybe it's Wynn. 5:36:20 PM Aziz: on Aid Another for Nilani's Search for traps 5:36:30 PM Canto: What are you looking for, Janis? 5:36:51 PM Nilani: (( 33 )) 5:37:12 PM Janis: ((If I can recognize the face, or even just to get more of a description of who/what is inside. Like, if it's a real person or just a statue.)) 5:37:14 PM Nilani: It's not trapped. 5:37:36 PM Canto: It's just a statue. Ten feet tall. Carved from rock. Probably some kind of marble. 5:37:40 PM Aziz: Janis, give the statue some space. I'm going to push the button once we're all ready. 5:37:55 PM Wynn: Wynn stands between the statue and the group, shield ready. 5:37:59 PM Janis: Janis stands back 5:38:02 PM Aziz: Wynn, your weapon will deal splashes of acid damage when you swing. It should help with it being made of rock and all that. 5:38:10 PM Nilani: Nilani backs off to a respectful distance. 5:38:11 PM Janis: ((And I do not recognize who it might be a statue of?)) 5:38:46 PM Canto: It definitely bears a resemblance to Wynn. There's not a ton of detail, but the nose is very similar. 5:38:56 PM Janis: I think it is Wynn. 5:39:03 PM Wynn: ...great. 5:39:05 PM Janis: Wynn, why's there a statue of you here? 5:39:11 PM Aziz: Let's find out. 5:39:13 PM Aziz: Aziz pushes the button 5:39:20 PM | Edited 5:39:31 PM Aziz: Aziz then gets back to a safe distance, giving the statue a wide berth 5:39:33 PM Canto: Make a STR check, Aziz. 5:39:46 PM Aziz: 18 5:40:27 PM Canto: Aziz pushes the switch. To no avail. It seems to give a little, but it does not depress all the way. 5:40:46 PM | Edited 5:40:49 PM Aziz: ...okay, button's stuck. Somebody beefy come help me shove it in. 5:41:03 PM Wynn: Wynn heads over. "Beefy?" 5:41:08 PM Valerian: Wynn, do the thing. 5:41:32 PM Aziz: I'll buy you a cow next time we're at market. If you ask nicely I'll even grill you up a steak. 5:41:48 PM Aziz: Aziz gives Wynn enough room so the two can push as one 5:41:54 PM Wynn: Wynn pushes the button. 5:42:15 PM Valerian: And she's not beefy. 5:42:20 PM Aziz: on Aid Another 5:42:21 PM Canto: Wynn doesn't need the help. It depresses with the most minor effort from her. 5:42:26 PM Aziz: xP 5:42:46 PM Aziz: ...okay, button's tuned to you. This is your test, apparently. 5:42:51 PM Aziz: Aziz scurries out of the way 5:42:59 PM Canto: There's a loud click and the statue starts to glow! It glows brighter and brigher. 5:43:00 PM Wynn: That or I'm just that much stronger than you. 5:43:13 PM Aziz: Yeah, glowing paladin statue says otherwise. Good luck! 5:43:34 PM Aziz: Aziz gets his wands ready just in case 5:43:48 PM Valerian: Valerian gets ready to grab her hand. 5:43:51 PM Wynn: Wynn returns to the front of the group. 5:44:08 PM Canto: The statue changes, gaining more definition, until it's definitely Wynn. 5:44:33 PM Canto: Then it turns to a glowing ball of light and disappears. 5:44:46 PM Aziz: ...well that happened. 5:45:04 PM Aziz: Aziz shrugs and opens the door back to the hallway 5:45:27 PM Aziz: ...betcha we have to fight StatueWynn later. Nilani, care to do the honors on the next door? 5:46:05 PM Nilani: Of course. 5:46:15 PM Canto: This hallway is lit by torches, btw, set in sconces along the wall. There are two more doors down this hallway, on the right, before the end of the hallway twists out of view. 5:46:30 PM Aziz: Aziz ponders for a second, then attempts to tug on a torch 5:46:55 PM Canto: You can take the torch down, if you want. 5:46:57 PM Wynn: ....still touching things? 5:47:08 PM Aziz: Yep. Nobody else is going to, and the last one didn't kill me. 5:47:43 PM Aziz: Aziz leaves the torch where it is, content that it won't open secret doors 5:48:02 PM Wynn: Nobody else? 5:48:40 PM Canto: So, next door? 5:48:52 PM Aziz: Aziz lets Nilani check the door for traps before attempting any sort of knocking 5:49:17 PM Valerian: Why not let Wynn touch things? 5:49:21 PM Nilani: (( 32 search )) 5:49:31 PM Valerian: She's the one with the armor. 5:50:10 PM Aziz: Because Wynn doesn't touch things. We touch things because Wynn's default response is "leave it alone, it might try to eat our brains." Which to be fair is a legitimate concern, but we're not going to fix our situation by sitting in a safety deposit box waiting to gain interest. 5:50:30 PM Valerian: Or you could ask her. 5:50:34 PM Valerian: Like you just did, and she just did. 5:50:51 PM Wynn: I'd much rather be the one to do the thing before you did. 5:51:00 PM Nilani: This one's trapped. Looks like it's electrical-based, which would be rather bad if Wynn touched it first. 5:51:02 PM Aziz: How would you respond to a request to go poke a door because it might explode? I'd rather risk my meat than order someone around. 5:51:17 PM Wynn: And again, I'd rather do it than let you. 5:51:25 PM Wynn: But that's why Nilani's here. 5:51:25 PM Valerian: Orders aren't requests. 5:51:30 PM | Edited 5:52:08 PM Nilani: Nilani sets to work disarming the thing. 5:51:56 PM Nilani: (( 26 )) 5:52:12 PM Aziz: Is this one magic, like the last? I can help if it is, but I don't know much about the boring kind. 5:52:16 PM Canto: click A sapphire falls out of the door and into Nilani's hand. 5:52:43 PM Aziz: ...or you can just disarm the thing, that works just as well. 5:52:46 PM Aziz: Aziz knocks on the door. 5:52:58 PM Canto: No one answers? 5:53:12 PM Aziz: Aziz nods and steps back. "Wynn, care to open the door?" 5:53:25 PM Valerian: We're going to have a very shiny gem collection when this is all over. 5:53:28 PM Wynn: Wynn does so, mostly hiding her eyeroll. 5:53:35 PM Aziz: What? It's polite. 5:53:52 PM Canto: Iskandar eyes the sapphire. 5:53:55 PM Aziz: Also, when and if we leave, I want to see if there's any leftover magic in those gems. Could be useful. 5:53:58 PM Canto: Iskandar: Can I have that? 5:54:14 PM Nilani: Eh. Sure. 5:54:36 PM Aziz: Isk, can I take a look at it when we get back to the ship? You can keep the gem, I just care about any magical essence left in it. 5:55:10 PM Canto: Isk looks at the gem. "It's still magical. I think the ruby she got from the last door is also still charged." 5:55:17 PM Aziz: Ooh... I could use that. 5:55:22 PM Canto: This room is like the last, except a good deal darker. 5:55:38 PM Aziz: Aziz nips back outside and grabs a torch 5:55:39 PM Canto: No braziers on either side of the statue. The statue itself is a figure mostly covered by a cloak. 5:55:51 PM Wynn: I'm going to guess this one's for Nilani. 5:55:54 PM Aziz: Aziz has a torch! 5:56:11 PM Valerian: It must be. 5:56:24 PM Valerian: ... interesting. 5:56:54 PM Aziz: Aziz searches the statue for a button in the same spot 5:57:18 PM Aziz: search 6:09:02 PM Canto: Aziz does not find a switch! 6:09:10 PM Canto: Not where the other one was. 6:09:22 PM Aziz: Aziz searches the rest of the statue! 6:09:37 PM Aziz: on that search? 6:09:49 PM Canto: So Aziz starts pawing at the Nilani statue. 6:10:05 PM Aziz: Aziz feels really awkward now! 6:10:28 PM Janis: Ok...so...if this is like the last test, I guess Nilani is the only one who can find the switch. 6:11:03 PM Aziz: You're probably right, it makes sense. Nilani, wanna come take a whack at it? 6:11:23 PM Nilani: Okay. 6:11:47 PM | Edited 6:12:14 PM Nilani: Nilani examines the thing. (( 29 )) 6:12:04 PM Wynn: Wynn takes up a position between the statue and the rest of the group again. 6:12:18 PM Aziz: Aziz gets off the statue before it can disappear out from under him 6:12:21 PM Canto: Where do you look, Nilani? 6:12:39 PM Wynn: ((Where was the button on mine?)) 6:12:48 PM Aziz: it, on the pedestal 6:12:52 PM Canto: Wynn's was on the base of the statue. 6:12:57 PM Aziz: I looked there first. 6:13:11 PM Canto: Behind her. 6:13:25 PM Wynn: ((Just trying to think of a pattern)) 6:13:35 PM Wynn: Check the front? 6:13:39 PM Janis: ...Nilani. 6:13:45 PM Janis: Where do you hide stuff? 6:13:47 PM Aziz: Aziz holds a torch up to the wall over the door and looks for a button 6:15:09 PM Nilani: Nilani checks the back, the feet, under the hood, and in the statue's hands, if they're hidden. 6:15:20 PM Valerian: I'll be shocked if the answer to that isn't "everywhere." 6:15:20 PM Canto: Nope, you find nothing on the statue itself. 6:15:30 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up. 6:15:33 PM Wynn: Wynn bites back a chuckle. 6:16:02 PM Janis: I don't think this is about being the right person to push the button. 6:16:19 PM Janis: I think it's about being the right person to find it. You have to think like Nilani. 6:16:28 PM Aziz: I think you're right. Wynn's was standing in front of her button, shield raised. 6:16:30 PM Wynn: I didn't find mine. 6:16:47 PM Nilani: Anyone have a stick? 6:16:51 PM Aziz: Nilani is typically either behind the party, or way out in front disarming things. I didn't see it on the wall though. 6:16:51 PM Janis: No, but it was in the middle of a threat. Which is where you always wanna be. 6:17:02 PM Nilani: I found it. 6:17:09 PM Nilani: Nilani points upward. 6:17:18 PM Janis: Janis hands Nilani an arrow. 6:17:24 PM Janis: Will this work? 6:17:25 PM Canto: Iskandar reaches out! 6:17:35 PM Canto: Isk: ... won't work. 6:17:37 PM Wynn: Need a boost? 6:17:40 PM Aziz: ...I have a dowel. 6:17:53 PM Aziz: Aziz pulls a three-foot length of pinewood from his pack 6:17:58 PM Aziz: ...will this work? 6:18:11 PM Canto: She'll still have to climb up the statue to get to it. 6:18:59 PM Nilani: That'll help, thanks. 6:19:18 PM Nilani: Nilani accepts the dowel and starts climbing! 6:19:24 PM Valerian: I wonder if we'll get any statues for people who aren't here. 6:19:26 PM Canto: Roll to climb! 6:19:35 PM Valerian: Raven, Ven, that sort of thing. 6:19:38 PM Canto: Iskandar: ... that would be very inconvenient. 6:19:45 PM Aziz: ...will Isk's statue be his true form, or his current one? 6:19:54 PM Valerian: Good question. 6:19:55 PM Nilani: (( 5 )) 6:20:17 PM Canto: Iskandar: Don't know. If it's my real form, prepare to be astounded. 6:20:26 PM Canto: The statue is very slippery. 6:20:27 PM Aziz: Nilani, come here a second. 6:21:02 PM Aziz: Aziz casts Skill Enhancement (Climb, +4) and Cat's Grace (Dex +4) on Nilani's shoes and gloves respectively. 6:21:27 PM Nilani: Ah, thanks. ^_^ 6:21:39 PM Aziz: Aziz nods. "Would a torch help?" 6:21:50 PM Aziz: Or do you need the free hands 6:21:52 PM Canto: you can roll again, Nilani! 6:22:06 PM Canto: Iskandar casts Dancing lights, and they float up to the ceiling. 6:22:12 PM Canto: Isk: There. 6:22:47 PM Canto: Nilani slips off again. 6:23:18 PM Nilani: Eep. 6:23:26 PM Canto: Try one more time, Nilani! 6:23:48 PM Canto: Nilani climbs to the top of the statue! 6:24:00 PM Canto: Now give me an acrobatics roll to hit the button. 6:24:40 PM Nilani: (( 26 )) 6:24:56 PM Canto: Nilani hits the button first try, and lands lightly on her feet back down at the bottom. 6:25:19 PM Canto: The statue doesn't start glowing, it seems to start getting darker. 6:25:32 PM Canto: But Nilani isn't terribly glowy. 6:25:55 PM Aziz: If mine disappears in a cloud of silks and paperclips, I'd like a word with this place's manager. 6:26:03 PM Aziz: Aziz heads back out into the hallway 6:26:05 PM Canto: The statue disappears! 6:26:13 PM Canto: One more door down this hallway. 6:26:29 PM Janis: I wonder how it's picking. 6:26:32 PM Valerian: Me too. 6:26:40 PM Janis: If there's only three, how does it choose who gets one? 6:26:43 PM Valerian: If we get someone who isn't here, we should all try it, just in case. 6:26:52 PM Aziz: Maybe Bahamut has some dice carved out of the bones of his enemies. 6:26:55 PM Canto: Everyone but Wynn and Nilani, roll. 6:26:59 PM Canto: Just a d20. 6:27:08 PM Aziz: 10 6:27:15 PM Janis: ((1)) 6:27:39 PM Canto: Okay! Next door. 6:27:57 PM Aziz: That last room reminds me. Nilani, can I bother you for another moment? 6:29:01 PM Nilani: Nilani turns to Aziz. 6:29:33 PM Aziz: Aziz casts Skill Enhancement (Disable Device, +4) on an item of Nilani's choosing. Probably thieves' tools. Or something. 6:30:08 PM Nilani: Ooh, this should help. Thanks! 6:30:18 PM Aziz: No trouble at all. 6:30:58 PM | Edited 6:31:52 PM Nilani: Nilani examines the door. (( 15 search )) 6:33:06 PM Nilani: Weird. This one doesn't look trapped. 6:33:20 PM Janis: Well, the last one wasn't either. 6:33:30 PM Aziz: Aziz looks at the door. "What's the design on this one?" 6:33:56 PM Aziz: And the last one was trapped. Lightning trap. Isk still has the sapphire. 6:34:07 PM Canto: This one's another dragon, actually. 6:34:16 PM Aziz: large and obvious gemstones? 6:34:22 PM Canto: Nope. 6:34:22 PM Wynn: Let me open it, just in case. 6:34:40 PM Aziz: Aw. I wanted to open it. I already got exploded once, best to keep all the bad luck on one person. 6:35:14 PM Wynn: You should have let me open that one too. 6:35:35 PM Wynn: Stand back. 6:35:54 PM Aziz: When we get back to the ship, I'm building an automated door opening robot. Or something. 6:36:01 PM Aziz: Aziz gets out of the way, grumbling quietly to himself 6:36:34 PM Wynn: ((Nilani too?)) 6:36:52 PM Nilani: (( of course )) 6:36:57 PM Wynn: Wynn flips her visor down and opens the door! 6:37:05 PM Canto: Roll reflex! 6:37:26 PM Wynn: ((Boom. Saint's chosen with a nat 20.)) 6:37:38 PM Canto: Man, Wynn is a ninja wearing a tank. 6:38:28 PM Canto: She hears a click and feels the air drop a few degrees and instinctively dodges a blast of cold that puts a layer of ice over the wall just opposite the door! 6:38:52 PM Valerian: ... that was amazing. 6:39:08 PM Wynn: Anyone else want to argue about who should open doors? 6:39:16 PM Aziz: Nilani, did you see where it came from? Perhaps that'll help you find it to disarm it. 6:39:39 PM Canto: Iskandar looks back at the other two doors, frowning. 6:39:58 PM Aziz: ...means the last door will be acid. Fun. 6:40:03 PM | Removed 6:40:43 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 6:40:25 PM Janis: Isn't this the last door? 6:40:29 PM Canto: ((The door didn't open, Wynn.)) 6:40:37 PM Wynn: ((lol oh, nm then)) 6:40:53 PM Aziz: There's still more hallway around the bend. I doubt this is the last door. 6:41:04 PM Valerian: ... right. 6:41:13 PM Janis: ...huh...ok... 6:41:14 PM Nilani: Nilani checks again. (( 29 )) 6:41:38 PM Canto: While Nilani searches, Iskandar frowns and reaches out, opening the door. It opens without blasting anyone. 6:42:01 PM Wynn: Wynn side-eyes Isk, but her visor's down, so.... 6:42:07 PM Aziz: ...okay, so the doors are supposed to open for specific people. Who's the statue? 6:42:17 PM Canto: Isk points at the other doors. "Human. Elf." 6:42:31 PM Canto: There's a dragon statue in there! 6:42:41 PM Janis: Isk's challenge. 6:42:45 PM Aziz: ...but I'm human, last I checked. How come the first door tried to light me on fire? 6:42:52 PM Aziz: Aziz pinches his arm, checking for humanity 6:43:01 PM Canto: Isk: You weren't the right human. 6:43:01 PM Janis: Because you weren't Wynn. 6:43:10 PM Canto: Isk: But I'm the only dragon. 6:43:18 PM Janis: We shouldn't be disarming the traps, we should be figuring the doors out. 6:43:35 PM Janis: That's what the pictures on the front are about. 6:43:46 PM Janis: Wynn is most comfortable in battle, so that was her door. 6:44:01 PM Canto: This room is a bit more gilt, with some nice silver and gold edging. The dragon statue is the same size as the others, and seems to be mid-flight. 6:44:03 PM Wynn: ((Janis opened the Wynn door and I opened the Nilani door)) 6:44:29 PM Canto: ((After the traps had been disarmed.)) 6:44:37 PM Wynn: ((ah gotcha)) 6:45:13 PM | Edited 6:45:19 PM Canto: This room is lit by braziers, unlike Nilani's. 6:45:33 PM Canto: Iskandar: so, a switch. 6:46:11 PM Janis: Somewhere specific to you and what you can do. 6:46:24 PM Aziz: ...where's the statue flying to? 6:46:32 PM Aziz: Aziz looks up at where it's going 6:46:49 PM Valerian: Nice dragon statue. Is it accurate? 6:47:12 PM Canto: Iskandar: I was much more majestic. It's a bit stylized. 6:47:35 PM Canto: Isk checks the open mouth of the statue. 6:47:54 PM Aziz: Don't lose a hand, now. Pretty sure that's cannibalism. 6:48:04 PM Valerian: I don't know, it doesn't seem un majestic. 6:48:45 PM Canto: He follows an invisble line to a spot on the floor. Then he breathes a small arc of lightning to that spot. There's a click and his statue starts glowing. 6:48:51 PM Canto: Iskandar: Done. 6:49:07 PM Janis: Ok. I think we're getting this. 6:49:39 PM Wynn: We are? 6:49:41 PM Canto: Isk hops down off his statue. 6:49:52 PM Janis: Well, compared to the others, that was easy. 6:49:53 PM Aziz: This one was faster than the last, which was faster than the first. 6:50:04 PM Aziz: Aziz heads back out to the hallway 6:50:28 PM Canto: At this point, the hallway starts curving severely to the right and sloping downward. 6:50:37 PM Wynn: It occurs to me that we've been so engaged in finding out if we can that we haven't stopped to think about if we should continue pushing these buttons. We have no idea what they do. 6:50:43 PM Aziz: Aziz looks for the next door 6:50:55 PM Canto: What order are you going down the hall in? 6:51:08 PM Aziz: Aziz is apparently going first 6:51:13 PM Janis: Janis marches behind Aziz 6:51:16 PM Valerian: Valerian is last, then. 6:51:29 PM Wynn: Wynn behind Janis because those two kids just won't listen. 6:51:37 PM Aziz: Aziz feels like a kid in an overly dangerous candy store 6:52:03 PM Nilani: Nilani is in a middly position. 6:53:06 PM Canto: Okay! Aziz! Roll notice. 6:53:15 PM Aziz: 21 6:54:32 PM Canto: Okay! The hallway curves and starts sloping down severely, and you manage to stop just short of stepping on a fairly obvious panel on the floor. 6:54:46 PM Aziz: Hey look, trap. Don't step on that. 6:54:49 PM Aziz: Aziz points at the panel 6:55:20 PM Janis: Are there any runes or designs on it? 6:55:33 PM Valerian: Valerian inspects the door. 6:56:01 PM Canto: There's no door. 6:56:39 PM Aziz: Aziz continues down the severe slope, now with an active eye out for tripwires, panels, beams of light and other stereotypical trap-setters 6:56:53 PM Canto: The panel, btw, take up the whole floor. 6:57:03 PM Aziz: Aziz clearly does not do that, then. Nurr. 6:57:18 PM Janis: Everyone stand back. 6:57:22 PM Janis: I have an idea. 6:57:24 PM Canto: It's a case where suddenly the floor is just totally made of a different material. 6:57:37 PM Aziz: Okay, so all we're missing is acid. And since I don't want to get gelatinous cubed, we should let Nilani make it not kill us. 6:57:41 PM | Removed 6:57:48 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 6:57:47 PM Wynn: Stop. 6:57:52 PM Janis: Janis readies an arrow 6:57:55 PM Janis: What? 6:58:11 PM Valerian: ((How wide is it?)) 6:58:18 PM Wynn: Let Nilani look before you start shooting things. 6:58:38 PM Janis: Janis puts her bow away "fine" 6:58:41 PM Canto: The hallway you're in is about six feet wide. The panel curves around the corner. 6:58:45 PM Wynn: All we need is for a cloud of acid gas to come kill us all because you shoot the wrong thing. 6:58:46 PM Canto: So you can't see the end of it. 6:59:05 PM Canto: Also, the slope is like, 45 degrees, so it's pretty severe. 7:00:00 PM Aziz: ...hah, actually, I bet it's not acid at all. 7:00:15 PM Aziz: Aziz looks up at the ceiling, looking for a hole or trapdoor a giant rock could fall out of and roll down this ramp 7:01:27 PM Nilani: Nilani looks at the panel. Is it essentially a huge playground slide? 7:01:41 PM Canto: Roll search! 7:01:56 PM Canto: Kinda looks like one, yeah. 7:02:06 PM Aziz: nurrrr 7:02:21 PM Canto: I meant Nilani. Or anyone who can search for traps. 7:02:35 PM Canto: But nilani was actively inspecting it. 7:03:20 PM Nilani: (( 15, nurrrr )) 7:03:51 PM Aziz: are the best at not finding things xD 7:04:56 PM Canto: You're fairly sure it's not a trap. They just started using a different material. 7:05:12 PM Valerian: Let's just walk down it. 7:05:13 PM Aziz: We are all going to die. 7:05:17 PM Aziz: Aziz goes first! 7:05:21 PM Wynn: Me-- 7:05:37 PM Janis: Janis follows 7:05:52 PM Canto: Roll reflex everyone. 7:05:54 PM Wynn: I'm going to shackle those two. 7:06:11 PM Aziz: 8 7:06:12 PM Janis: ((15)) 7:06:13 PM Wynn: ((...7.)) 7:06:55 PM Valerian: It's probably not a lethal... 7:07:14 PM Valerian: ((24.)) 7:07:50 PM Nilani: (( 13 )) 7:08:12 PM Canto: Val is saying 'lethal' just as everyone else falls over as the Grease effect goes off. Everyone but Val loses their footing and goes ZOOMING down the giant Super Fun Happy Slide. 7:08:22 PM Canto: Actually, wait, Isk made his save. 7:08:24 PM Valerian: ... trap. Oh, crap. 7:08:38 PM Nilani: Yeep! 7:08:43 PM Nilani: AAAAAAAAAA! 7:08:46 PM Janis: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 7:08:55 PM Aziz: THIS WAS THE BEST IDEAAAAAA 7:09:12 PM Canto: Okay! You guys zoom down! 7:09:20 PM Canto: Everyone who fell, give me a second reflex save, please. 7:09:28 PM | Edited 7:09:43 PM Aziz: with a nat 19 on the die 7:09:30 PM Valerian: ... just an embarassing one, unless there are spikes on the bottom. 7:09:34 PM | Edited 7:09:53 PM Canto: Isk looks down where they went. ".... are you dead?" He calls out. 7:09:40 PM Janis: ((10...shit)) 7:09:43 PM Valerian: Next time I'll mention the probability of spikes on the bottom first. 7:09:55 PM Nilani: (( 31 )) 7:10:03 PM Wynn: ((19.)) 7:10:14 PM Valerian: Janis? Wynn? Nilani? 7:10:15 PM Valerian: Aziz? 7:10:51 PM Canto: Okay! Wynn, Nilani, and Aziz grab these ropes taht are hanging over the spike pit at the end of the slide. Each of you can make a reflex save to try and grab Janis. 7:11:03 PM Aziz: nope 7:11:11 PM Wynn: ((16.)) 7:11:14 PM Nilani: (( 29 )) 7:11:21 PM Canto: Nilani grabs Janis! She is Spider-Man. 7:11:31 PM Valerian: ... are you guys okay? 7:11:33 PM Aziz: THERE'S A GIANT SPIKE PIT THING, BUT THERE'S ROPES. TRY TO GRAB ONE. 7:11:41 PM Valerian: .... ah. 7:11:42 PM Aziz: Aziz yells back up the slide 7:11:45 PM Nilani: Okay! You're good. 7:11:48 PM Janis: Janis turns a particular shade of white 7:11:56 PM Janis: .............thanks.....Nilani......... 7:12:08 PM Wynn: Just wait up there until we figure this out. 7:12:11 PM Canto: JAnis, make a climb check to get to your own rope. 7:12:35 PM Janis: ((21, finally)) 7:12:38 PM Aziz: there a far side to the spikepit, or do the ropes go somewhere? 7:13:11 PM Canto: The ropes go up, you can see a ledge up above you. 7:13:18 PM Wynn: ...great. 7:13:21 PM Valerian: Is there anything on the other side of the pit? 7:13:33 PM Canto: The other side of the pit is just a wall. 7:13:43 PM Aziz: THERE'S AN "UP." YOU HAVE TO CLIMB. 7:13:44 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to put her shield on her back to free up her hands. 7:13:49 PM Janis: No, it looks like you have to climb up. 7:14:16 PM Valerian: ... Help Wynn if she needs it, that armor is brutal to climb in. 7:14:31 PM Wynn: Wynn grumbles. 7:14:56 PM Valerian: Valerian eyes Isk. "Do you have anything to help us get down there without slipping? 7:15:27 PM Janis: I'm suddenly very thankful Allys had me take climbing lessons. 7:15:29 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to start climbing. 7:15:44 PM Janis: Janis follows behind Wynn 7:16:05 PM Canto: Iskandar: Not especially. 7:16:27 PM Wynn: ((Please tell me we're on separate ropes so when I fall I don't take everyone else with me...)) 7:16:47 PM Aziz: sure we are. Janis had to make a check to get off of Nilani's rope. 7:16:52 PM Valerian: No spider climb, nothing like that? 7:16:55 PM Canto: Yep, there's a bunch of ropes. 7:17:24 PM Canto: Iskandar: I am not called on to do much climbing when I'm robbing coaches on a trade road. 7:17:30 PM Canto: Isk: So, no. 7:17:42 PM Valerian: ... right, Meneluinin has no hills in the south. I forgot. 7:17:45 PM Aziz: Wynn, if you can hold your position, I've got one good invocation left that might help you. Lemme get up to the top first. 7:17:59 PM Aziz: Aziz gets climbing 7:18:20 PM Canto: Iskandar: Wynn! hold on, I can probably help you. 7:18:21 PM Valerian: All right, we'll wait for them to get to the top and then slide down together. If we hold onto each other it will double our chances of getting a rope. 7:18:23 PM Wynn: You two go up if you can too. Maybe I should stay to help catch the other two if they have to come down. 7:18:39 PM Nilani: Nilani slowly, carefully attempts to inch her way up. 7:19:02 PM Janis: Sounds like a plan. I'll climb on ahead. I'm not strong enough to catch anyone. 7:19:24 PM Canto: Iskandar: If I can get down there, I can levitate Wynn up. 7:19:36 PM Wynn: ...I can climb you know. 7:19:56 PM Valerian: ... if we get down there you can levitate us up. 7:20:29 PM Canto: Iskandar: Not as good as flying, but. 7:20:34 PM Wynn: Just come down. 7:20:36 PM Valerian: A lot better than impalement. 7:20:38 PM Valerian: All right. 7:20:39 PM Wynn: Be ready to grab. 7:20:47 PM Valerian: Valerian grabs Iskandar first. 7:21:01 PM Valerian: Let's go. 7:21:06 PM Canto: Isk nods! 7:21:23 PM Canto: Down the superfun happy slide! 7:21:31 PM Canto: It is pretty fun until that abrupt end. 7:22:28 PM Canto: Reflex saves! 7:22:46 PM Canto: Val, that is. 7:22:52 PM Janis: ((Should I be rolling to climb?)) 7:22:56 PM Valerian: ((22.)) 7:23:04 PM Canto: Yep, you're fine. So's Isk. 7:23:38 PM Aziz: ...we could lazy our way out. Isk, wanna cast Levitate on Wynn? She's the strongest of us, she could play elevator. 7:24:01 PM Valerian: Valerian wraps the rope around his foot in a loop and then starts climbing up. 7:24:37 PM Canto: Nah, I'm not gonna make you roll to climb, you can take 20. You're not being attacked and the ropes are knotted, so it's not hard to hold on. 7:25:23 PM Aziz: Aziz retracts that statement and climbs to the top 7:25:58 PM Wynn: Wynn climbs up but stays lower than the rest in case she needs to help someone. 7:26:11 PM Janis: Janis climbs up in front 7:26:15 PM Canto: You all get up to the ledge! 7:26:34 PM Valerian: Right. Next time I'm mentioning the possibility of spikes first. Sorry. 7:26:37 PM Canto: It's another hallway. Looks identical to the one you just came from. Three doors on the right side. 7:26:58 PM Janis: Janis looks at the first door 7:27:31 PM Wynn: Wynn glares at Aziz and Janis. "You two need to stop getting ahead." 7:27:41 PM Aziz: Aziz looks for the door that corresponds to himself 7:28:20 PM Canto: The first door looks not quite human, not quite elven. something in between. 7:28:30 PM Aziz: Any half-elves in the party? 7:28:42 PM Valerian: Valerian coughs. 7:28:52 PM Aziz: All yours, Vale. 7:28:56 PM Janis: ...............could be me or Val. 7:29:24 PM Valerian: Janis, you try it. 7:29:26 PM Janis: Janis looks at the other two doors 7:29:31 PM Valerian: ... but let's check for traps first. 7:29:34 PM Janis: Hold on a sec. 7:29:42 PM Canto: There's a human and another half-elf, it looks like. 7:29:58 PM Aziz: Well, the human door is probably mine. 7:30:02 PM Janis: Middle door must be yours Aziz. Let's start there. 7:30:07 PM Aziz: Sounds good. 7:30:30 PM | Edited 7:30:58 PM Aziz: Aziz opens the human door (and probably promptly dissolves into a puddle of acid, with his luck). 7:31:08 PM Canto: nope! It opens right up, revealing a statue of a human merchant, it looks like. 7:31:36 PM | Edited 7:31:42 PM Janis: Ok, Aziz. What would be your challenge? 7:31:39 PM Aziz: ...needs a better outfit. Eugh. That is not slimming. 7:31:51 PM Aziz: Aziz makes a face 7:32:37 PM Aziz: what's the room look like, and what's my statue doing? 7:33:36 PM Canto: Same dome-like room. The statue has a neutral pose, welcoming and nonintimidating. Slightly more gilt than Wynn's room. Lots of silver edging. Two braziers. 7:34:02 PM Aziz: the statue have a satchel or backpack? 7:34:05 PM Valerian: Silver. Hm. 7:34:25 PM Canto: Yep, a backpack. 7:34:36 PM Aziz: Aziz checks inside the backpack for buttons. 7:34:44 PM Aziz: ...or books. 7:34:48 PM Aziz: Or anything, really. 7:34:58 PM Canto: You find one in the backpack, you find the switch. 7:35:20 PM Aziz: Aziz pushes the button and gets off the statue before it disintegrates into paperclips and book-bindings, or something. 7:35:34 PM Canto: It glows and disppears! 7:36:10 PM Aziz: ..I'm almost disappointed that it didn't turn into a shower of coins. 7:36:29 PM Janis: Me too. That would've been cool. 7:36:36 PM Aziz: Or ink. I carry a lot of ink. 7:36:37 PM Canto: By the way, at the end of the hallway is a double door. There are six large gems on the door. Three of them were glowing, and when Aziz's statue vanishes, a fourth gem lights up. 7:36:43 PM Valerian: Really? 7:36:49 PM Valerian: Different colors, or? 7:37:13 PM Aziz: Aziz pulls out three large ornate crystal flasks of ink - one large one in black, two smaller ones in a deep red and a cobalt blue 7:37:26 PM Valerian: That's a lot of ink. 7:37:33 PM Aziz: You thought perhaps I was kidding? 7:37:39 PM Aziz: Aziz returns them to the safety of their cushioned pouch 7:37:50 PM Valerian: No, it's just the amounts are larger than one could conceivably need in a day. 7:38:08 PM Valerian: I still carry sealing wax around. Only one vial of ink, though--black. 7:38:23 PM Canto: Two half-elf doors left. 7:38:31 PM Valerian: Valerian inspects them. 7:38:33 PM Aziz: I don't really have smaller containers to subdivide them into. When I got pulled up to the ship, I was on my way to open my own shop... 7:38:40 PM Janis: Ok, so we gotta look for any difference between the two doors. 7:38:42 PM Valerian: Is one of them shorter than the other or... 7:38:43 PM Aziz: ...I guess I never really bothered to unpack. 7:38:49 PM Janis: Janis glares at Val 7:39:03 PM Janis: Maybe one of them's more girly. That'd be your door. :P 7:39:17 PM Aziz: Aziz rolls his eyes and sighs 7:39:36 PM Canto: On closer inspection of the door mosaics, one definitely seems to be in a more sylvan setting. 7:39:37 PM Valerian: Valerian is a bit puzzled. 7:39:53 PM Janis: Janis walks out and looks at the two doors for any difference. 7:40:15 PM Valerian: Stronger and more assertive? I suppose I'm somewhat assertive, but... not more so than you. 7:40:17 PM Aziz: Vale, I think yours is probably the one in the more urbane setting. 7:40:36 PM Valerian: Likely. 7:40:51 PM Valerian: Or it's someone who isn't here. 7:40:51 PM Aziz: Aziz points at the not-sylvan door 7:41:03 PM Aziz: I doubt it's someone who isn't here. Bahamut is smarter than that. 7:41:03 PM Valerian: Let's do Janis's first. 7:41:21 PM | Edited 7:41:45 PM Janis: Ok, but which one is mine? 7:41:31 PM Valerian: The one with nature. 7:41:58 PM Janis: Janis reaches for the more...nature-y one. 7:42:33 PM Canto: It opens when she tries to open it! There's a statue of an archer in there, pulling back on her bow. 7:42:53 PM Aziz: Aziz instinctively gets out of the way 7:42:55 PM Janis: Well, this test should be obivous. 7:43:09 PM Janis: Janis looks for where the archer is pointing. 7:43:35 PM Canto: At a spot on the wall. 7:43:57 PM Aziz: Shoot it with your bow. Or go press the arrow's tip. That'd be funny. 7:44:15 PM Janis: Janis tries the arrow's tip first 7:44:25 PM Canto: Nothin. 7:44:39 PM Janis: Well, time for plan b 7:44:52 PM Janis: Janis aims her bow at the spot on the wall the archer is aiming at and fires. 7:45:08 PM Janis: ((Just roll attack?)) 7:45:17 PM Canto: Yep. 7:45:28 PM Janis: ((15)) 7:45:40 PM Canto: That hits! There's a click and the statue disappears. 7:45:48 PM Aziz: Vale, your turn. 7:45:50 PM Valerian: Right. 7:46:14 PM Valerian: Valerian looks at everyone, hesitates, then shrugs and opens "his" door. 7:46:22 PM Canto: It opens up. 7:46:35 PM Aziz: And then the statue was a slug monster, and Vale had to kill us to protect his secret. 7:46:44 PM Aziz: Aziz narrates to no one in particular. 7:46:59 PM Janis: Janis snickers 7:47:12 PM Valerian: I'm not killing anyone. 7:47:15 PM Valerian: Secrets aside. 7:47:26 PM Canto: It's dark at first, but then it lights up, revealing a statue that you could describe as a 'statesman', really. Tall and proud with hands outstretched, done all in dark marble. 7:47:27 PM Valerian: ... and I'm not a slug monster. Do I look like a slug monster? 7:47:37 PM Aziz: Does Isk look like a dragon right now? 7:47:42 PM Valerian: No. 7:47:48 PM Valerian: ... but I'm still not a slug monster. 7:47:53 PM Janis: Ok, so...I guess Val needs to talk to the statue. 7:48:00 PM Valerian: ... it's not as bad as I thought it would be. 7:48:04 PM Aziz: You're a politician apparently, so maybe that's why I was confused. 7:48:19 PM Valerian: This is true. 7:48:32 PM Janis: Or maybe shake it's hand. 7:48:39 PM Janis: Diplomats do that, right? 7:48:46 PM Valerian: Sometimes. Sometimes they bow. 7:48:47 PM Valerian: Um. 7:48:50 PM Aziz: Or look for the knife up his sleeve. 7:48:54 PM Aziz: Which is actually a button. 7:49:00 PM Valerian: Which one? 7:49:05 PM Aziz: Where would you hide it? 7:49:08 PM Valerian: Valerian goes to look around the base of the statue just in case. 7:49:09 PM Janis: Bowing seems like a good place to start. 7:49:35 PM Valerian: Where would I hide it, or where would I hide it if it was supposed to represent me. 7:49:40 PM Aziz: Yes. 7:49:44 PM Janis: Actually, you are from Tarkishi. Maybe you need to poison it. 7:50:09 PM Valerian: Because I would hide it on the top of my head or underneath another part of the carving so it was difficult to get to. 7:50:18 PM Valerian: Iskandar, do you have any levitation left? 7:50:34 PM Janis: I am fairly certain we're going in the wrong direction here. 7:50:37 PM Aziz: I think you're overthinking this. Go shake the statue's hand. 7:50:42 PM Canto: Isk: I haven't used any, so yes. 7:50:53 PM Valerian: ... assassins don't shake hands. 7:51:02 PM Aziz: Then look up your sleeves for buttons. 7:51:05 PM Valerian: It's like preparing food; it makes people nervous when we do that, so it's rude. 7:51:29 PM Valerian: Cast it on me, if you would, Iskandar. 7:51:43 PM Canto: Isk does so! 7:52:11 PM Valerian: Valerian steps up to the statue's chest and looks for a button there. 7:53:23 PM Canto: Nope. 7:53:33 PM Janis: Try his back. 7:53:45 PM Valerian: Valerian checks around the back, and also around the head. 7:53:50 PM Canto: Nothing. 7:54:05 PM Aziz: I still say it's probably up the sleeves. Or in a boot-knife spot. 7:54:24 PM Valerian: Valerian checks there as well. 7:54:38 PM Canto: Roll Search, Val. 7:54:58 PM Valerian: ((17)) 7:55:08 PM Canto: You don't find a switch on the statue. 7:55:29 PM Valerian: ... I can't find it. Help me, would you? 7:55:38 PM Aziz: Where's the statue looking? 7:55:51 PM Janis: Maybe it is about diplomacy. Try bowing. 7:56:01 PM Wynn: Wynn looks where the hands are stretched to. 7:56:14 PM Canto: Iskandar: Maybe you need to do something that's very you. Bowing. Or talking. Using your words. 7:56:34 PM Valerian: Maybe its mouth. 7:56:37 PM Valerian: Valerian checks the face! 7:56:39 PM Canto: The hands are just kind of outstretched in a 'my hands are empty' gesture rather than indicating any direction. 7:56:43 PM Canto: The mouth is closed. 7:56:57 PM Valerian: Show me where the button is, please. 7:57:04 PM Canto: Roll diplo! 7:57:28 PM Valerian: ((31.)) 7:57:46 PM Canto: The mouth opens! You see a button. 7:58:05 PM Janis: ...well...that's a little creepy. 7:58:09 PM Aziz: You had to persuade the statue. Ooookay. 7:58:13 PM Aziz: Aziz heads back outside 7:58:17 PM Valerian: Valerian hits the button. 7:58:19 PM Wynn: ((This is when Wynn doesn't make a comment about a silver tongue. lol)) 7:58:41 PM Valerian: Valerian floats back down. 7:58:44 PM Janis: Ok, so back to Aziz's room, I think. 7:58:45 PM Valerian: I wish I could learn how to do that. 7:59:00 PM Canto: Statue disappears! The last gem lights up and the doors at the end of the hall open, leading to a sunlight-dappled meadow. 7:59:05 PM Aziz: Aziz goes into the meadow! 7:59:06 PM Janis: Janis heads there. 7:59:09 PM Wynn: Wynn goes first. 7:59:15 PM | Edited 7:59:19 PM Wynn: ((GDI. lol)) 7:59:20 PM Nilani: Nilani follows 8:00:01 PM Valerian: Valerian goes last. 8:00:48 PM Canto: You're outside! An old gnomish woman steps in front of you, holding a staff, and wearing robes. "Welcome!" 8:01:04 PM Aziz: Aziz bows respectfully. "Lovely to meet you, ma'am." 8:01:10 PM Janis: Hi! 8:01:22 PM Aziz: May I ask where we are? 8:01:23 PM Valerian: Hello. 8:02:41 PM Canto: Woman: You are on a demiplane created for you by a small group of divine entities who wish you to succeed in your task. They would empower you if you allow it, but there are rituals and tasks and trials and all that rigamarole to go through first. 8:03:01 PM Aziz: Sounds like a typical Thursday to me. What can I do to help? 8:03:22 PM Valerian: What do we have to do? 8:04:11 PM Canto: The woman looks at Aziz. "I do not need help. They are offering help to you." 8:04:37 PM Aziz: I meant in order to get us started on the rituals and rigamarole. 8:04:45 PM Canto: Woman (to Val): First, you must agree to the test. 8:04:47 PM Valerian: Which entities? 8:06:23 PM Canto: Woman: Bahamut, Kord, Olidammara, among others. 8:06:46 PM Valerian: But not, say, Tiamat and Nerull? 8:07:19 PM Canto: Woman: No. 8:07:26 PM Aziz: Are Vecna or Asmodeus in on this? 8:07:50 PM Valerian: All right, then. I'm in, let's get started. 8:08:16 PM Wynn: What would be expected of us in return? I serve the Saint alone. 8:08:22 PM Canto: She gestures, and a glowy sphere appears. "If you agree, touch the sphere. You will be given one more chance after this to refuse. I just need permission to get this started." 8:08:30 PM Aziz: Aziz touches the sphere. 8:08:32 PM Janis: Janis touches the sphere 8:08:38 PM Canto: Woman: Nothign is expected of you, except whatever you're already doing. 8:09:04 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns but does so. 8:09:04 PM Nilani: Nilani gingerly pokes the thing. 8:09:17 PM Canto: Iskandar touches the sphere. 8:09:28 PM Valerian: Valerian does too. 8:09:40 PM Canto: Woman: ... I'm afraid the first part of this will be very unpleasant. 8:09:59 PM Janis: ...you could've mentioned that first. 8:10:01 PM Aziz: Eh, what else is new. 8:10:13 PM Aziz: Aziz braces for impact 8:10:35 PM Canto: As Val touches the sphere, it gets very very bright and you're all blinded. When it fades, the woman is gone, but in her place is a creature that looks something like a very very complex construct. 8:11:11 PM Aziz: Aziz does not poke the construct. 8:11:40 PM Aziz: Is it... working? 8:11:52 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down just in case. 8:12:02 PM Aziz: I wonder if it's broken 8:12:38 PM Valerian: Hello? 8:13:11 PM Janis: ...maybe it speaks draconic or something. 8:14:00 PM Canto: The construct looks like a large, obsidian-skinned humanoid with golden armor. It looks at Val. "Hello. I am sorry." What is Val's AC? 8:15:00 PM Canto: Vs. melee touch attacks. 8:15:34 PM Valerian: Valerian doesn't dodge. 8:15:56 PM Valerian: Valerian is thinking this is part of the requirements. 8:16:33 PM Valerian: ((12, though.)) 8:16:42 PM Canto: The thing touches Val. There's the sound of a loud clap of thunder, and Val crumples! 8:16:51 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace! 8:17:04 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow and Mask flies to attack position 8:17:08 PM Aziz: he, like, smoking? 8:17:19 PM Canto: VAl? No. 8:17:39 PM Valerian: Valerian heard it gives you cancer. 8:17:43 PM Canto: Initiative! 8:17:57 PM Janis: ((18)) 8:18:12 PM Wynn: ((10.)) 8:18:12 PM Aziz: 11 8:19:12 PM Nilani: (( 21 )) 8:19:18 PM Canto: Okay! 8:20:07 PM Canto: Round 1: Nilani, Janis, Aziz, Inevitable, Iskandar, Wynn. 8:20:11 PM Canto: Nilani 8:21:51 PM Nilani: Nilani surveys the thing for anything that looks like a weak point, keeping a respectful distance and being ready to bolt if it starts lumbering over. 8:22:18 PM Canto: Nope. And as a construct, it is immune to crits and sneak attacks. So really it has the opposite. 8:22:35 PM Canto: Janis 8:23:02 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots and Mask attacks! 8:23:38 PM Janis: ((17, 14 for rapid shot)) 8:23:55 PM Canto: Both shots plink harmlessly off its armor. 8:23:59 PM Canto: Aziz 8:24:44 PM Aziz: Aziz uses a free action to ask the Inevitable, "Are we supposed to defeat you in combat?" He delays his other actions until it either responds or starts lumbering at him. 8:25:12 PM Canto: Inevitable: You can try. You cannot. 8:25:22 PM Janis: ((Mask got a 7...nevermind)) 8:25:36 PM Canto: Inevitable: It makes some people feel better. 8:25:37 PM Janis: ((Mask crit failed)) 8:26:19 PM Canto: http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/MM35_gallery/MM35_PG158.jpg It's the big guy with the gold armor on the right there. 8:26:57 PM Aziz: Aziz shrugs and puts his wands away. "Lady did warn us this was gonna hurt." 8:27:34 PM Canto: It stalks over to Aziz and touches him! There's another thunderclap and Aziz falls over. 8:27:53 PM Aziz: Aziz actually had a cool idea for fighting it, too. Oh well. 8:28:43 PM Canto: Iskandar hits it with some lightning, but that does not really seem to do much damage. 8:28:45 PM Canto: Wynn 8:29:03 PM Janis: ((Is it still in the doorway to the meadow, or can we enter now?)) 8:29:05 PM Wynn: ((Guessing we're within range since we were all standing together when we came in?)) 8:29:14 PM Canto: ((You're all in the meadow.)) 8:30:23 PM Wynn: ((Am I close enough to full attack or do I need to move first?)) 8:30:32 PM Canto: You can get a full attack on it. 8:30:55 PM Wynn: ((16, 22)) 8:31:36 PM Canto: It deflects both your attacks. 8:32:36 PM Canto: Round 2: Nilani, Janis, Inevitable, Isk, Wynn 8:32:56 PM Canto: Nilani 8:34:07 PM Canto: Nilani 8:34:37 PM Canto: Nilani 8:34:52 PM Canto: Janis 8:35:16 PM Janis: Janis casts Entanlge around the creature 8:35:34 PM Janis: ((Which probably catches everyone else too...but...)) 8:35:42 PM Canto: Most likely. 8:35:51 PM Valerian: Valerian is lifeless; he doesn't notice. 8:36:04 PM | Edited 8:36:11 PM Janis: ((Everyone has to reflex save then)) 8:36:30 PM Janis: ((they have to beat 15)) 8:37:06 PM Wynn: ((nat 1. A VERY stern talking to.)) 8:37:17 PM Canto: If it helps, the monster made the save. 8:37:45 PM Janis: ((Wynn: "Janis, first, when did you learn magic, second WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?")) 8:38:10 PM Canto: The inevitable reaches out to Wynn! Your touch AC is probably really low, right? 8:38:18 PM Wynn: 9 8:38:39 PM Janis: ((Did Isk make his save?)) 8:38:40 PM Canto: There's another thunderclap! Wynn crumples. 8:38:47 PM Canto: Isk did not. 8:38:54 PM Canto: Isk also crit failed. 8:39:33 PM Canto: Iskandar tries his lightning breath again, but again, the things' SR makes it fizzle out. 8:39:42 PM Janis: ((The DC to break out is a 20 STR or a 20 Escape Artist roll)) 8:39:57 PM Canto: Round 3: Nilani, Janis, Inevitable, Isk. 8:40:05 PM Canto: Nilani 8:40:31 PM Canto: Janis 8:40:58 PM Janis: Janis fires all the arrows! 8:41:17 PM Janis: ((And fails both times)) 8:41:34 PM Canto: The inevitable kills Isk that turn. 8:42:29 PM Janis: Janis continues firing arrows, fruitlessly 8:42:46 PM Janis: ((I'm not gonna roll, just let it be known, I died fighting and probably crying)) 8:43:20 PM Canto: Well, death was.... inevitable. 8:43:37 PM Canto: It comes over and touches Janis, and bam. DEEEATH.